Aren't You That Maple Syrup Kid?
by Egghatch
Summary: Canada goes to a World Meeting and runs into Prussia, who is filling in for Germany because Germany lost a bet. Most likely oneshot, but may be updated in the future.


_Why do I even go to these meetings?_ Canada thought as he made his way through the parking lot of the World Meeting Center. No one could ever remember him or listen to anything he had to say. Not that this was undeserved, Canada reminded himself- He was too quiet, too bland, in a perpetual state of being invisible. Not even his friend Cuba or his talking polar bear Kumachintsuu or whatever his name was could remember him. Sure, he'd tried to make people notice him, but something would always get in his way, whether it be a too-quiet voice, nervousness, or an American flag sticker over a maple leaf tattoo.

What made him seem so much like America, anyway? His brother was loud, impetuous, bold, impolite, fearless- basically everything Canada wasn't. Besides, their hairstyles were different, as well as the colors of their eyes…

"Hey, where're you going?"

"Huh?" Canada's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a rough, gravelly, German-accented voice, as well as the realization that he was one step away from slamming headfirst into the building. Nervously, he turned around to see a tall, thin albino with a tiny yellow bird on his head.

"S-sorry," Canada stammered. Who was this person, anyway? He gave off the vibes of being a Nation, but they were rather weak. There was definitely some familiarity to him, but he couldn't remember where he'd seen him. "Uh…" He brushed the side of the wall with his hand. "There was a… um… spiders…"

"Don't worry about it, it'll-" The pseudo-nation paused and took a closer look at Canada. "Wait a minute. Aren't you that maple syrup kid?"

_That's_ where he knew him from! He'd visited Canada's house for pancakes a few years previously.

"I'm Canada, if that's what you mean," he said. "You're… Prussia, right?"

"Yep!" Prussia grinned and shook Canada's hand. "Nice to see you again, Canada! I'm taking over for my little bro West today." He checked his watch. "I'm gonna be late, though… Ah well, I still won the bet."

Prussia turned around and walked through the sliding glass doors, leaving Canada to try to process what had just happened. How on Earth could this guy possibly remember him?

After a minute or so, Prussia stepped back outside. "Yo! You gonna stare at the bricks all day or what?"

Still a bit confused, Canada followed him into the building. However, as they were about to enter the meeting room, Prussia smirked to himself and tried unsuccessfully to suppress a giggle.

"Something wrong?" Canada asked him.

"No, nothing," Prussia replied, his voice cracking with laughter, "It's just… I haven't been to a World Meeting in forever, and no one but France knows I'm going to be here. I can't wait to see the look on Austria's face."

"Ah…" Canada replied, unsure of what to say. "So should I just go in, or…?"

Prussia thought for a moment. "Yeah, why not. I'll follow you."

"Okay." Canada opened the World Meeting Room doors and began searching among the crowd of people for a seat. Soon, he found two empty chairs separating Estonia and Taiwan. He sat down and immediately looked back at the door. Where was Prussia?

Just then, the doors flew open.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK, BITCHES!?"

Everyone turned their heads to the door where Prussia stood (except a rather horrified Austria, who was trying to hold Hungary back from attacking Prussia), a gleefully arrogant smirk fixed to his face and the little bird perched on his head. Canada couldn't help but laugh.

South Korea stood up. "Who the hell are you?!"

"MOTHERFUCKING PRUSSIA, THAT'S WHO!"

"Hi, Prussia!" Spain shouted.

"'Sup!" Prussia replied. Then, he sat down beside Canada and leaned back in his chair as if nothing had happened.

For the following ten minutes or so, Prussia was surrounded by various countries like they were rabid fangirls, but instead of taking off their clothes and demanding that he fuck them, they kept asking how he was still alive ("Through the power of awesome") and what happened to Germany ("He lost a bet").

"All of you!" England suddenly yelled into a microphone, successfully redirecting the other countries' attention. "We get it, Prussia's here! Now, for the love of God, go back to your seats so we can start the meeting!"

The nations that had surrounded Prussia nodded and sat back down.

"Thank you. So, does anyone have any data they'd like to present to start us off?"

Hungary raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Well," she said, glaring at Prussia, "I'm currently working on a study called 'How long does it take to beat a European ex-nation to-"

"Hungary…" Austria grabbed Hungary's hand and pulled her back down to her seat. "That's enough."

"But…"

"Please. You're making a scene."

England sighed. "Okay. Does anyone have any actual data they'd like to present?"

—-

"So are you always this quiet?" Prussia asked Canada after the meeting.

Canada folded up the flier Switzerland had given him during the meeting and put it in his pants pocket. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly that," Prussia said. "You're too quiet. The meeting was three hours long and you barely said a damn thing."

Canada laughed nervously. "Yeah… I've always been like this, I guess."

"Huh."

The two walked opened the doors to the parking lot. Just as Canada was about to look for his car, Prussia turned to him. "Do you have a pen?"

Canada nodded, pulled a pen out of his pocket, and handed it to Prussia, who then took out his own copy of Switzerland's flier, scribbled a few things on it, and gave it to Canada.

"What's this?" Canada asked.

"My phone number, e-mail, and blog," Prussia replied. "We should hang out soon. You know France or Spain at all?"

"Yeah. France raised me when I was little, but I don't know Spain too well."

"'Kay. Next time we hang out, I'll invite you and introduce you guys."

Canada smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

"Awesome! Well, anyway, I have to go now, so I'll see you later, Maple."


End file.
